Too Many Martinis
by iamkellylouise
Summary: After a night of Martinis Addison wakes up to see four feet poking out of her bed. It all comes rushing back causing awkwardness all round. One-Shot! Rated M.


**A/N: I started this back in December and completely abandoned it because I had no idea how to finish it! But then **_mcdreamymchobbit _**mentioned a Mer/Der/Addie threesome in a review and I decided to finish it! Not my best but hope you enjoy it =) Takes place in mid season 3 ish. Reviews please! Kelly. X.**

* * *

"Ow, shit" Addison said aimlessly stumbling into the bathroom of her hotel suite stubbing her toe against the door, she grabbed the robe off the back of the door and quickly put it on, she looked up at her face in the mirror, mascara was rubbed down her cheek, her hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions, her head was pounding.

"What the hell happened last night?" she mumbled to herself.

-x-

"_Joe, can I have another Martini please" Addison smiled, she was already a little worse for wear._

"_There you go" he said sliding the glass across the bar._

"_Hey" she heard a familiar voice say from behind her, she turned around to face them._

"_Derek, shouldn't you be with your 12 year old?"_

"_She's meeting me here"_

"_Oh what so you thought you'd come over to rub it in my face"_

"_I was coming over to see if I could buy you a drink but it looks like you've had enough"_

-x-

Addison splashed cold water on her face, she heard quiet movements from the bedroom, she grabbed a towel, drying her face as she slowly peered out of the bathroom.

"Who the hell is that?" she thought "What did I do? Wait why are there 4 feet, shit, what did I do?" she quickly shut the door behind her.

-x-

"_You know she is beautiful Derek, is she good in bed?" Addison slurred as they sat staring at a drunk Meredith who was currently dancing pretty much by herself._

"_I'm not answering that!" Derek laughed, he too had had too much to drink._

"_Oh come on! Who's better?"_

"_Addison!"_

"_Oh so I am"_

"_That's not what I said!"_

"_See I think she looks all innocent by day but by night, I bet she's a devil"_

"_You're the devil"_

"_I know I am, I'm gonna go and dance with her!" Addison said excitably._

"_No Addison don...oh forget it"_

_Addison approached Meredith trying not to fall over her own feet, she took her hand and started to dance with her after a few minutes Derek joined them "You know, you two dancing together, its really hot"_

"_Well, you pick well Derek" Addison smiled._

"_Yeah you do" Meredith added._

-x-

"It can't be….it can't be Derek and Meredith, something must have happened between the dancing and now, it must be someone else, it has to be" Addison said to herself.

-x-

_They stumbled into the hotel room, the women helped each other out of their clothes, falling onto the bed, they kissed passionately, their hands wandering over each others bodies, the man joined them on the bed kissing them both he lay on top of the younger girl spreading her legs apart, the other woman kissed her, caressed her bare chest, as the man entered the younger woman he pushed his fingers into the other, they both moaned loudly, the younger girl pulled the other's face in toward her giving her another kiss, their tongues exploring each others mouths as they moaned._

"_I want you to lick her" he said to the woman he was slowly fucking._

"_Whatever you want Derek"_

_He pulled out of her so they could rearrange themselves, Meredith lay on her front with Addison's crotch in front of her, as Derek took her from behind she began to slowly lick Addison's wetness._

-x-

"Oh my god, what did I do, I have to get out of here" she gasped, she opened the bathroom door slowly she tiptoed over to her clothes and grabbed whatever she could find, she turned to walk back towards the bathroom and froze as she saw Meredith sat up staring between her and Derek in utter shock.

"Oh shit" Addison sighed rubbing her forehead.

"What the hell happened last night?" Meredith asked quietly.

"I think you can work that one out for yourself" Addison sighed.

They both flinched as Derek began to wake "Morning" he grumbled into his pillow.

"Morning" the two women replied flatly.

Hearing the voices his head shot up almost instantly.

"Oh. My. God." he gasped "What the hell happened last night?"

Meredith reached for the covers and lifted them up for him to look under.

"We didn't, we wouldn't, we, no, we didn't" he stuttered.

"Hate to break it too you Derek but, we did" said Addison "I'm going to get dressed, when I get back, you'll both be gone, this…." she said gesturing between them "didn't happen"

-x-

"Did something happen with you and the ex She-Shepard?" Cristina asked as she found Meredith sat alone in the tunnels.

"No! What? Why? Why would you think that?" Meredith stuttered nervously.

"You haven't been able to look her or Derek in the eye all day and you're doing the stuttery nervous thing every time you speak"

"No I'm not"

"Seriously, what happened, it can't be that bad, it's not like you had a threesome" Cristina laughed, she stopped laughing when she saw a look of guilt flash across Meredith's face "You didn't have a threesome right?"

"Right, no, of course not" Meredith stuttered.

"Oh my god! You had a threesome with the ex She-Shepard!!"

"Sshhh!!! We were drunk, really drunk, really really really drunk, I don't even know what happened, why it happened, all I know is I drank a lot of tequila last night and woke up naked in her hotel room"

"Oh, this is priceless, you screwed up big this time"

"This was a catastrophic screw up" Meredith groaned.

"See, I think you're getting boring and suddenly you rise" Cristina said laughing again.

"Cristina, you tell anyone and I _will_ kill you" Meredith said sternly.

"Of course I won't tell anyone but, oh god Meredith, this is, wow"

"I hate you" Meredith said jumping off the gurney "I'm going to get food, are you just going to sit there laughing at me or are you going to come with me?"

Cristina carried on laughing as she jumped off the gurney and followed her down the hallway.

-x-

That evening Meredith stepped into the elevator pressing the button for the ground floor, before the doors could close Derek slipped in.

"I haven't seen you today" he said simply.

"I've just, been busy" Meredith muttered.

"You've been avoiding me"

"Are you really surprised Derek!" she snapped "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean too, this is just, weird"

"I know, we just need to, move on" he said kissing her temple softly.

The doors opened and Addison stepped in, she hung her head low not meeting their eyes, the doors closed again and starting moving, the elevator dropped into an awkward silence.

As they stopped on the second to last floor Cristina stepped in, she took one look at the scene in front of her, Meredith spotted the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile.

"Cristina!" she hissed, with that Cristina burst out laughing, Meredith reached across and smacked her hard on the arm.

"You told her!" Derek and Addison exclaimed at the same time.

"No she, she made a joke about it and, I didn't laugh and she put two and two together and, she can read me like a book!" Meredith exclaimed "Cristina stop it!" she said hitting her again.

"Oh god I'm sorry" Cristina said almost crying with laughter "It's just, only you"

"Shut up" Meredith muttered.

"If you tell anyone I will destroy your surgical career at the snap of my fingers" Addison hissed.

"Addison you can't threaten her" defended Derek.

"Shut up!" Addison snapped.

"I won't be saying anything, I'm just going to use it against you for the rest of your lives" Cristina shrugged.

"Sometimes I don't know why you're my friend" Meredith mumbled.

"Because I haven't told anyone" said Cristina "You know full well Barbie and Bambi would have slipped up by now"

"She has a point" Derek muttered.

"We will never mention this again ok?!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Deal" everyone nodded, the elevator dropped back into silence.

"So was it good?"

"SHUT UP CRISTINA!" they all replied.

-x--x--x-


End file.
